1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing sensor data as a technology of efficiently managing resources. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing sensor data that determine an appropriate sensor data collection cycle for each service in view of a weighting such as an amount of energy saved by data collection cycles, a data storage space and data processing time, and a probability of an error happening, and collect and manage sensor data based on the cycle so as to overcome difficulty in managing data with a growing number of sensors in a method of collecting data and providing services using a sensor in diverse areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies on sensor networks are actively conducted, in which a plurality of sensors is installed through different spots in a building to enable a server to receive information on diverse circumstances acquired from the sensors in an integrated manner, to recognize conditions of the spots in the building based on the received information, and to automatically take appropriate measures.
However, these conventional networks are generally configured such that the sensors installed in the respective spots in the building are always activated to acquire information on circumstances and appropriate measures are taken based on the information on the circumstances detected from changes in the sensors if the changes occur.
To keep the sensors of the building activated all the time, continuous power supply is needed for the sensors, resulting in inefficient power management due to unnecessary power consumption. Moreover, even a small change based on the information on the circumstances acquired from the sensors always activated causes an automated system in the building to operate, making it difficult to achieve efficient management.
Currently, there are methods of collecting data and providing services using a sensor in diverse areas of building, automobile, distribution, robot and real-time monitoring. These methods collect information from different sensors, while data becomes difficult to manage with a growing number of sensors. To resolve such a problem, efficient collection and management of sensor data are necessary based on a weighting such as an amount of energy saved by service cycles and data collection cycles, a data storage space and data processing time, and a probability of an error happening by data collection cycles.
KR Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0046849 discloses a method, system, and recording medium for maintaining sensor data security based on a time key. The method of maintaining sensor data security based on the time key includes encrypting sensor data with a password key drawn by using a time key-based polynomial derived using a random number and a secrete key shared between a sensor node and an application system, and decrypting the encrypted sensor data using a decryption key drawn by deriving the same time key-based polynomial using the random number and the secrete key. Accordingly, integrity and confidentiality of the sensor data may be maintained.